To Kiss A Blue Rose
by 13Shimazane13meg
Summary: A burning palace. A blue rose. A halflost prince. Two souls. And a deep friendship, to be destroyed... and become something evn much more.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Shattered Memories of a Young Prince

The Emperor and Empress of Japan were sitting in the throne room.

"Will our son ever be a ruler as I am?" the king asked.

His wife smiled and replied, "Of course, especially when he sees his father is a good and just man."

The great man sighed. "I hope he gets along well with his sister."

"Well, I don't see any reason why not," the Empress glanced at her 1- year- old daughter asleep in her arms. "He's very lucky to have a sister and he does get along well with other people."

"I suppose you're right. He couldn't hurt a fly."

The empress nodded. "Yeah, he would _never _hurt even a fly."

oOo

In another corner of the palace, 3- year- old Rukawa was running around and around in his room, stamping busily on the flies.

"There! There you go! Die, you stupid fly!" he smiled at his guardian. "Hey, that rhymes, you know!"

Asaru Hashime looked fondly at the little boy who reminded him so much of his own son. "After stamping on them, why don't you clean them up?"

The small boy pouted. "I don't want to clean. I want to play ball." He smiled again. "Can I play ball?"

Hashime knelt down and looked at him eye- to –eye. "Good boys clean first before playing. Well?"

The little prince thought for a moment. "I'm a good boy," he said at last. "I'll clean."

His guardian replied, "That's good. Go on. Clean."

Rukawa suddenly ran out of the room. "After playing!" he called, laughing. Hashime only shook his head.

oOo

"Do you have the bombs?"

"Yes. When should I let them off?"

"As soon as I'm done with my business. You'll know when."

"Of course I'll know when. Don't fail."

"I won't. I never do."

He went, thinking, _This is such a piece of cake. Soon, that palace will become nothing but a burned mass of bricks._

oOo

While Hashime was busy running after Rukawa, a resounding silence reverberated in the throne room, except for the silent cries of a baby hidden under a chair. The Emperor and his wife were lying down on the floor; they seemed to be sleeping. Blood was oozing out of their bodies.

oOo

Rukawa ran into the hallways with Hashime at his heels. He turned into a corner and ran straight into Hashime's wife, Mirai.

Her face was grave. "Someone struck the palace. His Majesty and the queen are dead." She handed the child to Hashime. "Guard him well. We cannot afford the assassins finding him and killing him. I'll try to find Mikaze. You go ahead and hide in the village. I'll catch up."

Hashime was shocked. "Why—what..." He could not get words out. "What's happening?" he finally managed to say with difficulty, because Rukawa was struggling hard to get away.

"I don't really know. But whatever it is, it's not good."

At that moment, an entire section of the palace wall blew up, with pieces of cement and plaster thrown everywhere.

Hashime grabbed Mirai's hand. "Forget the princess. We have the true heir here. Let's go!"

After a moment's hesitation, Mirai ran after her husband. The three of them were struggling to run through the thick debris. Rukawa was crying.

As soon as they got out of the palace, another explosion sounded, completely destroying the majestic palace of the Royal family of Japan. It disappeared and collapsed in a mass of flames, burning with it the remnants of the shattered memories of the Royal family's sole survivor, the prince of Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Chasing Shadows of Basketball Players**

The mellow tunes of a guitar drifted out the bedroom door of Asaru Thakasha, Hashime and Mirai's 15-year-old daughter. Thirteen years had passed since the incident of the assassination, and here they were, a normal family among the sub-urbs of Japan.

"Drat," she murmured quietly. Looking at a guitar finger-chord chart, she placed her fingers on the correct fret and strings, then strummed quietly. It was 5:45 in the morning, and she was careful not to awaken her older brother, Asaru Itcharo. She reached for a piece of gum on the bedside table, ate it, then strummed quietly again.

After a few hours, everybody was up, and Thakasha changed her clothes after taking a shower. Her outfits for the day were a pair of baggy pants, a blue t- shirt and a pair of loafers. After strapping the guitar to her back, she went out of her room downstairs.

The crisp smell of bacon was in the air, and Mirai stood in front of a frying pan on the stove.

"Good morning," she greeted her daughter.

"Morning mom. Where are they?"

Her mother knew she meant her father and brother. "Your brother's in his room and your father's outside, checking the mailbox. You're all dressed. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Michiwa's house with the others for practice. Bye!"

Thakasha met her father outside, still in his pajamas. Hashime stared at his daughter as she greeted him good morning and ran towards the other street. He also shook his head.

Thakasha was in a very good mood when she got to her friend's house. She opened the door and saw her group of friends huddled together on the sofa. She wiped her shoes on the rag. Michiwa looked up and saw her.

"Hi Kash!" You're here."

"Hi, and _yes,_ I _am_ here. What're you doing?"

Kairi reached up and pulled her down. "You won't believe this. We've just discovered someone—uggh! He's so cute!" she shrieked, pointing to the picture they were poring at. A basketball player. Thakasha blinked.

"Well, what's so special about him?"

"Honestly, Asaru Thakasha, what do you think?"

"Uuh... he's special 'cause he's got... black hair?" none of her friends responded.

"Okay, because... plays basketball?"

Again, no response. They all glared at her.

"I can't tell! C'mon, what am I supposed to be staring at? I'm no expert on that. I don't know anything about boys being chased by girls." Actually, she did know a lot. Her older brother was constantly stalked by a horde of devastating females. The problem was, he had eyes only for his sister and none of them.

"Are you a girl, or a boy?" Michiwa asked in frustration.

"Well, I suppose... birl? Okay, fine... goy?" and she laughed at that thought. Her friends only rolled their eyes.

"Okay, Thakasha, he is Kaede Rukawa, the cutest and hottest guy in the planet! Practically every girl—" she broke off, looking at Thakasha, then revised, "I mean, almost every girl is swooning over him. So—" she broke off again.

"Why are you crazy over him, anyway? You've never even met him."

"Well, if you're not interested, maybe Michiwa or I will have him," Kairi giggled.

This time, it was Thakasha's turn to roll her eyes. "If you're going to spend your time chasing shadows, then it's fine with me, since I can just play my guitar!"

She stormed out the door and walked away, leaving her friends fantasizing and giggling over the picture.

Secretly, her friends wondered when she would ever open her heart again, ever since the most tragic moment of her life happened. Since then, Thakasha changed. She still did not get over that particular incident thought it happened three years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: A Lousy Day**

Just as Thakasha was heading for her house, she heard her stomach grumbling. So instead of walking to the path leading towards her house, she went straight to her favorite place next to home: the snack bar.

She grabbed her favorite soda and all kinds of junk food she enjoyed then went to the counter, a large smile plastered on her face. Thakasha then got her wallet out and after looking inside, turned it upside down, continuously shaking it.

_Drat,_ she thought. _I wish, I wish with all my heart for money enough to tear my wallet apart._ The man at the counter was staring at her with a bamboozled expression. _Think all you want, I'm buying even if I have to get a debt._

Suddenly, a tall boy with jet black hair reached his hand out and was about to pay for something.

"Hey, wait for it, Mr. I'm paying for something, can't you see? Why don't you wait for your turn at the end of the line?"

- 0 – 0 – 0 –

Rukawa wanted to escape from the hoards of females constantly stalking him. He discreetly slipped away, and went towards the nearby snack house. Perhaps he could find a little peace there.

Inside, he saw a girl at the counter, continuously shaking her wallet upside down. He was about to grin, knowing she didn't have any cash left. All of a sudden, he had a goading feeling to go to that counter and pay for the girl. It nagged the corner of his mind, telling him to do 'what was right.'

Without thinking, Rukawa got some money out and started to reach out into the counter to pay for the girl's food.

"Hey, wait for it, Mr. I'm paying for something, can't you see? Why don't you wait for your turn at the end of the line?"

She started looking for money again. Rukawa seized the chance to reach the money out into the counter again. The girl turned around, a frown on her face.

"Look, I'm paying for something, okay?" she said and turned around again. "I'm busy waiting for gold coins to appear," Rukawa heard her grumble.

He coughed and cleared his throat. "Actually, _lady,_ I wanted to help you with your problem. If you're not going to accept my help, then fine, I'm going."

She hurriedly snatched his arm back. "If you're paying for my food, then it's no difference if you pay during my turn," she practically rubbed his face on the counter.

He studied her face silently, wondering if she was a member of his fan club or just someone who happened to be different.

"Thanks dude!" she called out, trying to go through the door with a truckload of food and drinks.

Rukawa was too astonished to reply. But when she was gone, he grinned silently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: What is it With Guys?!**

The whole group hung out at the snack bar the next day. Thakasha, of course, was naturally playing the guitar while her friends were also naturally talking about their 'dream guy'.

"I do wish I could meet Kaede Rukawa someday," Kairi sighed.

"Hello my friend we meet again..." Thakasha sang noisily with the guitar.

"Me too," Michiwa seconded. "Even if I could just touch him, it'd be absolutely a dream come true."

"Feels like forever..."

"Of course," Kairi added dreamily.

"Within my heart and memory..."

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?" her friends said in unison.

There was a confused jangle of strings and chords, then Thakasha looked up. "Why?" she asked, in a perfectly innocent face.

Michiwa sighed and threw up her arms. "What can we do to make you stop that awful noise?"

"It's not noise, it's what you call music," she replied. "And besides, it's better than your tu-tu-tu-tu-tu… and chitchat about Kaido Rukiwa or something like that!"

"Kaede Rukawa," Kairi and Michiwa once again said together.

"Uggh!" Thakasha threw up her hands in frustration. "What is it with you guys?" She hurriedly put her guitar on its case, and then stood up. "Better yet, let's go window shopping. We always get along on that one."

"Sure!" her two friends said happily. They went out of the automatic sliding doors and proceeded to the nearest spot where a display of various shirts and pants were hung on a window.

"Cool..." Michiwa remarked, smiling. The three girls started looking at the designs. Suddenly, in the reflection of the glass, Kairi saw Kaede Rukawa walking at the opposite side of the street.

"This is too good to be true! My dream guy's over there?"

"Your dream guy? Why, I see my future husband!" The blabbering kept on and on, until both girls decided to go across the street and at least talk. Thakasha, who was just following them from a sidelong view, was busy memorizing chords and positions from a chart. She walked with them, not knowing what they were doing.

Michiwa giggled, and when they were behind, she cleared her throat. Rukawa turned around. Kairi gave her best smile. She came closer and snaked an arm around the basketball player's neck. "Hi, my name is Kairi, and these are my friends. We were wondering if you could go with us."

Rukawa snorted silently and slid her arm off him.

Michiwa grinned at Kairi as if to say, 'You lose.' It was her turn to approach the mysterious hunk. Immediately, she ran after him. "Hi," she said breathlessly. "I'm sorry if my friend was so impulsive a while ago... but really, I just wanted to ask for advice about something."

Rukawa once again turned around. "Here's the best advice: Get lost." He glared at them darkly. Both girls gulped and swallowed, then immediately disappeared into the street, leaving Thakasha behind who was muttering, "Chord C#m, exactly like Bm, F#m..." and so on.

She walked back and forth, until she felt a piece of gum stuck on her foot. When she bent down to take it off, it was then that she realized she was all alone.

Except for Rukawa, who was staring silently at her, and who was half-expecting her to go away. Being the prankster she was, Thakasha growled, "What're you staring at?" then she stomped off, going over to her friends who had gone back window shopping and who were too scared to come back.

o0o

Rukawa stood in silence, half-mesmerized by the sight of the first girl who didn't drool over him. He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged, a bit surprised at the words thrown to him. _That's the same girl at the snack bar yesterday,_ he realized.

_Well, since there is nothing else to do, I just better watch a movie or something... it would help calm my nerves._

o0o

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Thakasha called. "Why did you all have to leave me alone there with some weirdo? Did I do something to deserve such a punishment?"

Kairi hesitated. "Well, we decided to… just not interrupt you after… after…"

"You know what?" Michiwa blurted out softly, "I still liked him, even though he was a bit… rude." She sighed dreamily. "That must mean there's still a chemistry between us two."

Kairi elbowed her. "You're not the only who still likes him. I—"

Thakasha rolled her eyes. "Who's 'he' anyway?"

Her friends threw up their hands in frustration. "Kash! We bumped into the cutest guy in town and you never even noticed?!"

"Yeah! You know what? You're missing out a lot."

"Missing out?! Cutest guy… my ass! What's his name again?"

"Kaede Rukawa."

"Oh, him again. Well, he doesn't know how to play the guitar and by the way, my brother is _soo_ much cuter than him."

Her companions glared at her furiously. Sensing the growing tension, thakasha scratched the back of her head and gave a goofy grin. "Umm… why don't we just watch a movie?i heard there's a new one with some mysterious new hunk in the starring role."

Those words acted like magic. All at once, frowns disappeared, and the three friends went over to the moviehouse arm in arm.

When they got there, only exactly three empty seats were left, but were separated. Kairi and Michiwa insisted on taking the two which were side-by-side, so Thakasha had to sit on the one beside a stranger.

Sighing, she thought, _Great, just when things were cooling down I have to spend the hour watching my friends enviously._


End file.
